<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just do it, Adora by tiffabucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243664">Just do it, Adora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks'>tiffabucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluffy, catradora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the point in living in a world without Catra?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just do it, Adora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SOOOOO I'VE JUST FINISHED SHE-RA AND CATRADORA IS CANON AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER???????????<br/>I have to admit that in the beginning my ship list was all about Glimmer and Adora, but the way Catra and her interacted the past season made my heart happy as a goose!!!! </p><p>and then i just started this with a sentence and a whole fluffy story came!! haha I hope you guys likes it as much as I did!!! </p><p>and a reminder: I'm brazilian and english is not my first language, so if you see any mistake (especially grammar lol) tell me so i can improve!!!! </p><p>anyway love y'all stan she-ra! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was ending, Adora knew that.</p><p>She knew, better than anyone, how important was that she keep focused and ended whatever the fuck they started. It was her job as a savior. They started the whole crap, and she was obligated to keep her feelings inside and go to save the world that couldn’t care less for her. <em>For them. </em></p><p>And that battle… Dude, that battle was important as hell, but even though she was winning and her body was better than ever… She couldn’t just finished that. Not like that. Not now, not when she just heard that scream for help. <em>And it was her. </em></p><p>
  <em>Catra. </em>
</p><p>- Adora! – she could hear the worried voices of her friends. – <em>Not now! </em>She will be ok! We are taking care of that! Just finished this! <em>Please. </em></p><p>
  <em>Please. </em>
</p><p>How she was supposed to focus in a fucking battle she had no interest about? What’s the matter save the world if it’d be a world without her? She smiled a little, that shit that she read somewhere: ‘You saved the world, but who saves you?’</p><p><em>“Catra” </em>she thought <em>“Catra saved me” </em></p><p>She couldn’t care less about the whole enemy thing that happened between the two of them, Catra always was a good person. She was her best friend. The girl who saved her ass too many times and the grumpy cat who wasn’t afraid to kiss her when she was to afraid to do so.</p><p>The world was ending, and Catra needed her help.</p><p>
  <em>For fucks sake, Adora! Just do it! </em>
</p><p>With a long breath, Adora grab her sword and ran to the bad guy. She had to ends that fast, <em>for Catra. </em></p><p>
  <em>Because Catra needed her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck the whole word. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catra is more important. </em>
</p><p>And then she just closed her eyes and fought like she has never done before. She punched all the bad guys and cursed when got hurt, but she always closed her eyes avoiding picturing the scream of her grumpy cat behind. She trusted her friend, they would take care of her.</p><p>
  <em>They had too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s no such a thing like a world without Catra. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just do it”</em>
</p><p>- You did it!!! – Bow said on the background, as she blinked confused. – You fucking did it!! For a minute I thought we all would die.</p><p>- How’s Catra?</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>- She’s fine. She was screaming because she saw a cockroach in the kitchen… Hey, why are you crying? Oh, don’t tell me you were picturing your life in the game again?! For God’s sake! I know it’s your way to play well and all, but it’s really… <em>weird. </em></p><p>- I think it’s cute. – her girlfriend said smiling, sitting next to her and taking the console of her hands. – It means that she’s a real warrior.</p><p>- You’re only saying that because we’re a team. – Adora grumped. – When we are in opposite sides you made fun of me and call me a loser all the time.</p><p>- That’s not true! I always support you!</p><p>- Even when you pushed me out of that cliff?!</p><p>- <em>One time! </em>And I was quoting The Lion King! – Catra rolled her eyes. – C’mon, babe, don’t be such a <em>baby. </em></p><p>- See?!</p><p>She laughed harder. And even Glimmer and Bow, who only understand half of the conversation joined them. Maybe picturing herself in a game wasn’t a bad thing though, as that was the only reason why their game was so popular online nowadays.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>